A new beginning
by leylake90
Summary: Gon is already 18 years old and is chosen to be the next chairman of the hunter association. Whan kind of changes wil gon make and he is also having a secret he never told anyone. What will the secret be This is a harem story, not all character's will get a piece of gon, but most of the character's will.
1. Chapter 1

This is an hunter X hunter fanfic

I do not own hunter X hunter but this is a new and second story of me.

This is an yaoi fanfiction if i do not like to read it don't read it !

I will do my 2 stories both

The new life of kurosaki ichigo

A new beginning ( hunter X hunter fanfic)

A new beginning synopsis: Gon is already 18 years old and is chosen to be the next chairman of the hunter association. Whan kind of changes wil gon make and he is also having a secret he never told anyone. What will the secret be ?

Chapter 1: The journey and the meeting

As gon came back from his newest adventure he was a lot of older sinds the years changed him. Yes indeed Gon was already 18 and grew up as a beautifull black haired man with long raven black hair tied in a ponytail a lean and muscler body his face was always gentle with feminine features, he was also very famous as his father and one of the strongest hunters.

He was traveling alone sinds killua parted with him many years ago because he promised his little brother alluka for returning Gon back from the brink of death to be with him till he turned 18, he got a message that alluka and killua wanted to see him and travel with him again. As gon was happy he also recieved a second letter from the hunter association. He was requested to be with the next voting of the next chairmen.

Gon found it weird that there was another voting like many years ago when leorio almost became the next chairman. So he traveld to the city where the building was standing, he also meet with killua and alluka because killua told him in the letter that all the zoldyck siblings had their hunter licence also alluka.

He finally arrived at the building to see that a few person's where also arriving the same time as him. As he pinched his eyes he could see 4 sillouettes of friends he never saw in years he smiled big as he ran at them screaming their names " Kurapika, leorio, killua alluka heeeeeey !" As all 4 of them turned around they smiled big as they screamed together " gggooooonnn ! ".

As Gon crashed against the 4 of them smiling and hugging he looked up at the 4 faces he missed most he composed himself againas he looked at aal 4 of them noticing the changes. As he looked Kurapika from up to down he saw a man a few yeard older than him striking beautifull with his long blond hair and striking green eyes, what gon also noticed that he was more masculine then he was feminine when he was younger, a nice tall lean body with some strong muscels.

The Gon looked over to leorio who was still the same old, only a little bit older and a muscled body and his face never changed. Then he looked at Killua to see that he became very manly his white hair became long and wild, his face striking handsome and a tall muscled and lean body, Gon then took alluka in seeing that the young one turned into a fine young man his raven black hair still the same but more manly in the face and the clothes changed too. Alluka looked like the other siblings know growed up powerfull and handsome.

As gon kept staring at those three men he saw that they looked at him back with strange gleams in their eyes, he blushed deep as he looked away. Because gon had a secret he was gay he liked man more then women he noticed the changes when he hanged out with other men. He thaught that killua, alluka and kurapike where handsome and thaught that he wanted to do dirty things with them. As he shaked his head he smiled saying " well what did you all do in these years" Kurapika began " well i became stronger, i lead one of the strongest organisation's and i got my clansmen eyes back too so i can rest easy know and doing my hunter's job at the sidelines".

Gon then looked at leorio, leorio said " well i studied in an university and became a sucssesfull docter and i have my own hospital that runs vey well. Then gon looked at killua as killua looked at him and smiled at him fiercly " well gon if you want to know i became an black list hunter plus an assasin as a side job so i earn a lot of money i don't complain" As gon nodded he looked at alluka as alluka smiled smugly " well i do the same like killua and the other's we have assasin blood so we combine both".

As gon nodded he sadi "well i was traveling and helping those in need of helping, im also a black list hunter and apparently very famous as i see every beginnen hunter bow to me in respect, really i hate that a lot you know" as gon smiles softly the three men heart jumped a beat, looking better at gon know seeing a young man with feminine features and a small len muscled body.

Gon said " well let's go to the voting and then get the hell out of there again shall we my friends" and so gon walked up front toghter with leorio talking while three other's looked at eatch other knowing that their gleam in their eyes mean that they liked gon a lot and wanted him. As gon took the door handels he opend the door as they walked in to the voting room.

And that's it people here the next chapter will be when i finished another chapter of the new life of kurosaki ichigo. Stay tuned for more of this new hunter X hunter fanfic.

With greetings

Leylake90


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody sorry im late with my stories i have a busy life these days

Enjoy the second chapter of a new beginning

Hunter fanfiction story

Gon X everybody

I do not own HunterX Hunter

A new beginning chapter 2

As Gon steps inside, everyone looked at the group and got a big smile on their faces. Gon pulled up one eyebrow as he looked around seeing a few people that he thaught he would never see.

On the front row sat one of killua's brother's kalluto long black straight hair and a small and evil smile on his face. As gon looked at him he taught that he grew up big and blushed a bit.

Then he saw Ilumi the oldest as always with his long black weavy hair he was still handsome and dangerous with a touch of sexyness. Next to him was hisoka another he didn't like when he was younger but he also didn't changed one bit all with a lustfull and evil gleam in their eyes they knew gon grew up bueatifully with feminine touches because of alluka's healing.

What gon saw next blew his mind there he sat lucifer the head of the phantom troupe gon always found him handsome but dangerous if you didn't looked out, he taught " well there all hunters know ha". Feitan en shalnak where there too also holding up their hunter license smiling eveilly at gon.

Gon shaked his head and walked down the chairs the chairman chess looked up and she said " welcome all give youre vote know eveybody already did so" gon and his friends came up the stage and put their votes in the box as gon sat with kalluto and the other's not afraid of them he gave them his sexy and seductive smile as he looked back at the stage he heard them grasp knew he won that fight.

As chess go around with her speatsch they pulled every vote and counted them he raises their eyebrows when they gave the results to chess. Chess looked and was awed but still she looked at the hunters and smiled. She says ' The next chairman will be gon freecs". As gon heard that he stood up chocked and screamed " HUUUUUUU ! ".

Chess said " well gon come on up and give a speatsch that everyone hears good" as gon stood up he smiled and began " thx you for youre votes i will make sure that the hunter world will be a good place for all hunter's to live their life to their fullest. I also need to say that when i almost died and got cured something happend to keep mu body seated i need sexual energy to keep on functioning. It's a side effect, that's why i will make 10 rings with the guardian symbol up those ten will be the lucky ten to be by my side and give me some pointers and all.

That all i wanna say and i wish you a good day and hunt with pleasure and fun. He stopped his speatsch with a cute smile that everybody adored. As they walked out all his friends kept seated and his enemy's where his enemy's to let gon give the explanation why he didn't tell them about it.

This is the second chapter have fun reading and wait till the next one


End file.
